


Ясный мой свет

by Lali45



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Bucky Barnes: communal reading lamp every time the power goes out, Cave-In, Crack, Humor, M/M, Silly, Steve Rogers: secretly your grandma, Together They Fight Crime, jellyfish DNA, look you can't tell me Hydra hasn't done weirder shit
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:15:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27302527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lali45/pseuds/Lali45
Summary: Баки, Стив и Тони застряли в подземелье. И тут Тони делает неожиданное и шокирующее открытие...
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Comments: 2
Kudos: 48





	Ясный мой свет

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [This Little Light of Mine](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15727518) by [galwednesday](https://archiveofourown.org/users/galwednesday/pseuds/galwednesday). 



> В работе упоминаются травмы героев, но автор клятвенно заверяет читателей, что всё будет хорошо.
> 
> Текст вычитывала Kana_Go. Спасибо за бетинг!

– Что за хрень, – сказал Тони. – Что с твоим лицом?  
  
Баки бросил одновременно пренебрежительный и многозначительный взгляд на грудь Тони:  
  
– Чья бы корова мычала.  
  
– Эй, это разные вещи, все знают о дуговом реакторе. Но хотелось бы мне знать, почему _ты_ , – сказал Тони, тыча пальцем в открытое лицо Баки, – черт возьми, так ярко _светишься_.  
  
– ДНК медузы.  
  
Тони растерянно моргнул:  
  
– ДНК медузы…  
  
– Я не понимаю, чем ты недоволен, – сказал Стив, в третий раз осматривая стены подземелья, ощупывая каждую трещину в поисках сквозняка, который мог бы указать на потенциальный выход. Обвал туннеля запер их в достаточно большом кармане, чтобы в ближайшие несколько часов им не грозило удушье, но у Тони сильно кровоточила рана на голове, а Баки привалился к стене, словно по крайней мере одна нога у него была сломана. – Два источника света лучше, чем один.  
  
– ДНК _медузы_ , – повторил Тони, словно надеялся, что эти слова изменятся, если он произнесет их достаточно много раз.  
  
Баки пожал плечами:  
  
– Гидровским ученым нравилось страдать херней.  
  
– Я _видел_ тебя на ночных миссиях, и тогда ты не тянул на Марию Кюри, так почему это всплыло только сейчас?  
  
– Процесс запускается, только если я провожу в темноте полчаса или больше.  
  
– Значит, у твоей _светящейся кожи_ есть таймер? Как это вообще _работает_?  
  
– Они не _объясняли_ этого, Старк. Если ты хочешь узнать, секвенируй ДНК сам.  
  
– Я бы так и сделал, но ведь ты, едва услышав о процедуре взятия ДНК, сперва схватишься за нож и только потом… нет, до вопросов дело не дойдет.  
  
– По-моему, это речь слабака, – снисходительно сказал Стив. Неужели он ощутил струйку воздуха большим пальцем левой руки? Стив лизнул палец и поднес руку к тому же месту. Да, определенно чувствуется сквознячок.  
  
– _Речь слабака?_ То, что _ты_ не возражаешь против регулярного возникновения новых дырок, не означает, что мы все считаем ножевые ранения заурядным явлением повседневной жизни, Капитан Дуршлаг.  
  
– Как скажешь, Тони. Ты можешь расколоть этот камень на части? Я думаю, с другой стороны есть проход.  
  
– Послушай, – Тони, пошатываясь, направился к Стиву, – неужели это не мешает тебе спать? Сержант Ночник довольно яркий.  
  
– У меня есть маска для сна.  
  
– С узором из маргариток. – Баки стоял чуть менее прямо, чем в прошлый раз, когда Стив проверял его состояние, но все же открыл глаза, чтобы взглянуть, как Тони прицеливается в стену подземелья.  
  
– Почему не из медуз?  
  
Репульсоры Тони взвыли и выпустили разряд. Вспышка света при этом показалась болезненно яркой после сумрака. Пыль, вихрем промчавшаяся по подземелью, на несколько минут затмила свечение, исходящее от кожи Баки и дугового реактора Тони, и все трое закашлялись. Но потом она более-менее рассеялась, и стал виден тусклый свет в новом выходе.  
  
– Не думай, что мы закончили, – сказал Тони, тыкая пальцем фута на два левее того места, где находился Баки; Стив отметил про себя, что Тони нужно будет проверить на предмет сотрясения мозга, как только они остановят кровотечение. – Это еще не конец. Твоя медузья тайна _раскрыта_.  
  
– О нет, – ответил Баки с каменным выражением лица. – Что ж я буду делать, если ты узнаешь об эктоплазме?  
  
Тони прищурился и смотрел на него несколько долгих мгновений, а потом сказал:  
  
– Ты пудришь мне мозги.  
  
– Я?  
  
– Экто... нет. Откуда бы ты ее _выпускал_? Из какого отверстия вообще?  
  
– Ну... – сказал Баки, прежде чем Стив наклонился и подхватил его на руки, словно невесту.  
  
– Уходим, – решительно сказал Стив. – Железный Человек, ты идешь первым.  
  
– Как скажешь, мистер Форма Воды, – ответил Тони и повел их к выходу из подземелья.

**Author's Note:**

> * Секвенирование (sequencing) – это общее название методов, которые позволяют установить последовательность нуклеотидов в молекуле ДНК.  
> ** "Форма воды" - американская фэнтезийная мелодрама 2017 года режиссёра Гильермо дель Торо, в которой повествуется о злоключениях человека-амфибии и влюбленной в него уборщицы.


End file.
